


Stakeout

by nonexistentBees



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, giz and dw arent actually together theyre just idiots, i guess ?, this is so dumb. they are so dumb i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentBees/pseuds/nonexistentBees
Summary: Gizmoduck and Darkwing end up on a stakeout together. They have some interesting discussions to pass the time.





	Stakeout

"Okay, uh.....Duck Avenger."

There was a brief pause.

"Marry," said Gizmoduck with a decisive nod.

"Marry?" Darkwing Duck repeated. "I'd say kiss."

"You would," Gizmoduck sighed, staring down at the street below them. "Still nothing."

"You know, I always imagined stakeouts would be more exciting, somehow," Darkwing said tiredly, taking a long sip from the coffee he'd bought on the way there.

"This is about as good as it gets," Gizmoduck said apologetically.

"Great."

Another pause.

"Launchpad," said Gizmoduck, idly drumming his fingers on the railing of the rooftop they were on.

"Marry," said Darkwing immediately.

"Marry," agreed Gizmoduck.

"Dr. Atmoz Fear," said Darkwing.

"Uh. Um. Kill."

"What? I thought you weren't that type of hero."

"I'm not! I- I mean- look, would you wanna kiss, I don't know, Megavolt?"

"Uh… I plead the fifth."

"You _what-_"

"Scrooge McDuck."

"Kill."

"He's your boss!"

"Exactly! I'm not gonna marry my boss!"

"So you'd rather _murder him-_"

"I think you're taking this too seriously."

"I think _you're_ not taking this seriously _enough._"

"Yeah, yeah." Gizmoduck waved him off. "Anyways, it was my turn."

"Fine. Who next?" Darkwing asked, reaching for his cup again. 

"Hm." Gizmoduck went quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "Drake Mallard."

Darkwing choked on his coffee. "Buh?" he asked eloquently.

"Drake Mallard. Launchpad's boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, right," Darkwing stammered, wiping at his beak. "...Kiss."

Gizmoduck nodded. "Kiss."

Darkwing stared down at the coffee in his hands, wondering how his life had gotten to this point. "Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera," he said finally.

"Hm?" asked Gizmoduck, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Launchpad's coworker. Nice guy."

"Yes. Yes, right, I know him," Gizmoduck said quickly. "Um, kiss."

"Kiss," Darkwing agreed.

An oddly uncomfortable silence fell over the two for a solid minute. Darkwing sipped at his coffee. Gizmoduck drummed his fingers on the railing. Neither spoke.

"So-" Darkwing started, before being cut off by the sound of shattering glass, immediately followed by an alarm.

"Oh, thank god," muttered Gizmoduck, turning back to the street. "They're here."

"Took 'em long enough," Darkwing agreed, pulling out his gas gun. "Alright, then. _Let's get dangerous._"

_("Gizmoduck wants to kiss me," Drake would report in stunned disbelief after the mission.  
"Doesn't everyone?" Launchpad would answer.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a good ten minutes trying to decide whose idea it was to play and i got nothin. death of the author


End file.
